Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $8$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $8x$ $8x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (8x + 6) = \color{orange}{-6(8x+6)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(8x+6)}$ $-6(8x+6)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(8x+6)-7$.